Dreams
by PlumCrazy
Summary: I was bored one day and I had this great image in my head of Kid Flash and Jinx watching a movie and this is where it led... It's better than it sounds Ipromise!
1. Chapter 1

They sat in the dim light of their small apartment, watching an old silent movie. Kid Flash sat on the far end of the couch, leaning in to Jinx, who sat with her feet propped up on the couch and her back to his side.

Her pink hair was still damp from the shower she had taken earlier and she smelled faintly of strawberries. He wrapped one of his long arms around her small waist and smiled softly to himself as she intertwined her fingers with his.

The two had been dating for about three years now, which put Jinx at twenty and Kid Flash at twenty-one.

Kid Flash felt Jinx shiver against him. "Cold?" he asked.

"Just a little," she replied.

"Here," Kid Flash pulled Jinx up into his lap, took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it, all in one swift motion.

"Thanks," Jinx mumbled softly. She leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the slow intake of his breath. Three years and he never ceased to amaze her. He did everything quickly, constantly running and talking and running some more, but when he was done it was like if he slowed down anymore he would just stop altogether.

"No problem," He smiled. He ran his fingers through her still damp hair and kissed her cheek. As the movie continued on, her breath became lighter until she fell asleep in his arms.

Her eyes began to flutter and he could tell she was dreaming. As he stroked her cheek with his thumb, he wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about. Was it a good dream or a nightmare? Did it involve her past, present, or future? Or was it just so far out there he would never be able to grasp the concept of it? Jinx began to twitch and stir and he noticed her suddenly gasp for breath.

Jinx's eyes opened and she sat up quickly, letting out a gasp. "Wally!" She cried, leaning into his chest.

"What's wrong Jinx?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace.

Tears fell from Jinx's eyes as she tried to sob out her dream. "They... they came back." She tried inhaling but as she cried she could only breathe out. Her lungs tightened as she struggled for breath and to stop crying.

"Who came back?" Kid Flash asked, cradling her against his chest.

"Brother Blood... The Hive."

"Shhh, it's okay," He hushed her stroking her hair, "It was just a dream."

They sat like that for an unmeasurable amount of time. It may have been hours, or it could have been minutes. As they sat, Jinx steadily stopped crying and could once again breathe.

"Jinx," Kid Flash began, "you okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm good now."

"Do you care to go into detail?" He asked.

"No, not particularly," Jinx mumbled. "I'm just spooked. I'm going to bed." she got up and stretched, wiping the last traces of the tears from her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Kid Flash asked, jumping up.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Jinx smiled.

She went to her room and fell asleep withing minutes. Kid Flash leaned in her doorway, smiling as he watched her sleep. He wondered exactly what she had dreamt about and what she was dreaming about now.

----------------------------

Brother Blood stood in front of her, frowning slightly, "You really disappoint me, Jinx"

"How so? I think it should be a proud day when a student is smarter than their teacher," Jinx replied.

"Jinx, if you were as smart as you like to think you are you would have stayed with us."

"Hey, the villains fell, not me," Jinx smirked.

"We're back aren't we?"

"After being gone for four years, and for the record, we will stop you every single time. It hurts that you haven't learned that by now."

"Just remember Jinx, you belong with us." Brother Blood spoke and dissapeared in a cloud of dust. Jinx gasped, sitting up in bed breathing heavily.

---------------------

AN: I hope you liked it... reviews please!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Alright, so I was sitting in Digicom and thought, hmm, I should start writing that story again. Because it seems like everyone who read it wants me to continue… Sorry if it's bad… I've been left completely beta-readerless… It's nothing really special though… it took me less than an hour to write… so I'm really sorry if it's bad.

**Disclaimer**: I don't in any way own Teen Titans…

Jinx leaned forward and put her head in her hands. It was just a dream, right? _That's right,_ She told herself, _it was just a dream. _She couldn't help but be freaked out by it. Ever since she had left the Hive to become a member of the Titans, she had been afraid of the Hive's return. They would want revenge, she knew that much, and they would want her back. She was, after all, one of the best in her classes.

She sighed and pulled back the covers, going into the bathroom to wash her face. "They can't come back," She mumbled softly to herself. "It just isn't logical." Jinx groaned as she realized she was talking to herself.

Light was streaming through her window as she walked back out to her bedroom. She was still tired, but she didn't want to sleep. The last thing she wanted was to dream about Brother Blood again. Jinx shuddered a little at the thought of his name. She went out into the living room, to find Kid Flash asleep on the couch, snoring lightly.

Jinx smiled and leaned down over him, shaking his shoulder. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Kid Flash stirred a little, waking from his own Dreams. "Nnn," He mumbled, his eyes still closed. "What time is it?"

"Around seven," Jinx replied, pushing him aside a little so she could sit down on the couch.

"Damn," He murmured, "I was having a really great dream too. Why'd you have to wake me up?"

"Oh yeah?" Jinx asked. Maybe hearing about Wally's dreams would be more enjoyable than hers were. "What were you dreaming about?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Wally held her hand in his as they walked down the cobblestone park path. He smiled at her and she looked at her feet. They stopped as they came to a bench and sat down. "I want to ask you something," Wally said softly, looking at her._

"_What?" Jinx asked him curiously, turning her head to one side. _

_Wally got down onto one knee and bit his lower lip, pulling a small box from the pocket of his jeans. "Jinx," He said quietly, looking up at her. "Will you marry me?"_

_Jinx took a deep breath and looked at him, as if she was debating on weather or not she should say yes or no. "I…" She began. She smiled a little before nodding, a large smile on her face._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kid Flash looked back up at her and shook her head. "It wasn't anything special," He lied, "I was just dreaming that the city gave me the 'Hero of The Year' award."

Jinx smiled a little, "Again? You seem to have that dream a lot."

Kid Flash nodded, and smiled, "What can I say it's a good dream."

--- --- ---


End file.
